The Phoenix's Secret
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Ace is the teacher in Red Line High, who teach World History. Marco is the new student, who can't get enough of Ace like any other., and Nami is here for the show. So how will this end?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody! This is a new one we got here, I do want to warn you there are offensive terms in this one! Please don't hate me. ;_; Anyway I hope you enjoy the story ;D

* * *

Ace banged his head on the desk, groaning as he did so. Turning to the side, seeing his friend Nami laughing at his misery. It was the first day of school! Ok, maybe that wasn't really big but he hated the first day of school when he was a student, and he really didn't like it as a school teacher. He pouted at her, sticking his tongue at her, making her roll on the floor in laughter.

"What are you five?! Hahahahaha!"

"If I said yes could I go home?"

The students were beginning to fill in as Nami finally got control of herself wishing him a good day. To which he shouted-

"It's only a good day when I have food in front of me!"

That had Nami be the center as she cackled throughout the hall way. He perked up at the bell ringing, face having a sour expression still as he looked to his students. He sighed before getting up writing his name on the board for everyone to see.

"Hello everyone, my name is Portgas D Ace and I will be your world history teacher for the year! Any questions?"

A few students raised their hands, ok that was usually a good sign….right?

"Yes you, with the purple fishnet shirt. What's your name and what's your question?"

"My name is Nico Robin, and can you tell us somethings about yourself?"

"Uh sure! I said my name already, I have two younger brothers….I have a tendency to accidentally fall asleep at random time. I love to do all kinds of sports and my favorite animal is the Phoenix!"

"Thank you teacher for the random information."

"Your welcome, anyone else? Yes you the brunette with the pink shirt."

" My name is Diana and what's your type like as a girlfriend?"

Well he wasn't expecting this, not to mention, nevermind that would come later….

"Ok, my type is blondes. I found that I dated them the most over the years. Any other questions?"

"Can we not do anything in this class?"

"Yes! Good question, and yes because the first class of the first day sucks!"

Everyone cheered, well almost everyone but hey! When the class was over he went out with his students going to Nami's classroom bursting in seeing a lot of students looking at him, while Nami came over poking his chest.

"So Ace, what are doing here?"

"Free period! I know it's great, since you know I'm called as a frequent substitute for second period so they just gave me a free period! Hey can I stay here for the class?"

"Sure, you can even learn something or help around. There's an empty seat next to the blonde in the back."

Ace walked over to the only blonde in the back, whose hair resembled a pineapple? Oh well he did like the fruit, not like he had a problem with it. He sat down next to the boy who held a bored looking expression holding his hand out.

"My is Portgas D Ace! What's your name?"

"Marco Newgate yoi."

Ace was about to say something else but the folded paper meeting the back of his made his not so willing to talk after that.

"Stop corrupting the new students!"

"I haven't even done anything but introduce myself…."

"Be glad that's all he did Marco."

"Oi! I resent that!"

"Ok, what about that group of students that got in trouble for using those garbage bags as a water slide?"

"Ok first Shanks was behind that 100% and two it was hot! The janitor was even there and he even helped us!"

"Hey?"

Ace and Nami turned to one of the students who had pink hair, wearing blue rounded glass.

"Yes Coby?"

"Did he really do that?"

"You bet so! I'm also responsible for-"

"Don't give anyone! Any ideas! Actually I really don't care….do what you want but I can't bail you out of principal's office again!"

"Teachers go to the principle's office?"

"Only Ace, Coby so don't worry about it too much. As long as you don't join this prankster in his antics then you should be fine."

"Hey Nami."

"Yeah Ace?"

"How about I tell them about when you helped me? Hehehehehe…."

"Ace you do that and I will-"

"Will what?"

"Uh! Time to learn class!"

"Hahahahaha! I win!"

"Only this round Portgas! Anyway, this is financial and business class! We are going to have a slow first day alright?"

Ace was sitting in the back, watching as Nami worked very passionate about what she did.(Or money, which ever came first.) He had been doing this since, both of them had started working together but he never got tired of meeting new students. He blinked, then again before he panicked at the fact that he was having a narcolepsy attack as he thought.

"Well, at least Nami knows what to-"

His world went black.

* * *

Pov switch

Marco was looking to the teacher next to him, too distracted to pay attention to the class when all he could think about was the older man. Marco looked back to the board so he could at least pretend to pay attention, but she did say it would be a slow day….

Marco jolted in his seat as well as others as they turned to the noise, that sounded like a thump against one of the desk, only to find that was face down on the desk without moving. Everyone began to panic as, well the teacher wasn't moving, that's when yelled at them to calm down.

"Don't worry everyone, he does this occasionally ok? He has a condition of narcolepsy, where he randomly falls asleep. Marco would you turn his face so he can at least breathe?"

Marco nodded, turning to the man as he reached his hand out, putting it to the other's cheeks turning his face. Although Marco didn't expect for Ace's eyes to fly open when he was about to pull away, his wrist in Ace's hand. They stared at each other until a hand came down on Ace's head, having him let go of Marco's wrist.

"Ace, I asked Marco to wake you up! Don't start grabbing people!"

"It was not like I was hurting him! Why did you have to hit me?!"

Everyone in the class was silent for a moment before bursting out laughing at Ace's outburst. No one stopped laughing until they heard the bell overhead, prompting to everyone packing up and walking out the door. Marco did the same until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, turning and seeing it was Ace.

"Thanks for moving me so I won't choke! Your name is Marco right?"

"Yeah, your right?"

"Yep!"

"Looks like I'll be in your class yoi."

"Really when?"

Marco took his schedule for the man to see, the other being overly close for Marco's sanity. While Ace was looking at the paper it gave Marco the chance to look at the other, the prospect of the other under him being very enticing at the moment. Marco was snapped back into reality when he heard Ace give a laugh at the paper, about to say something but the late bell rang having Marco facepalm for getting distracted by the body of the teacher.

"Sorry about holding you up! I'll write you a pass since it was my fault, Nami where are your late passes?"

"In the drawer, the lowest one, goof ball."

Ace went over to the desk, bending over while opening the drawer, having Marco think more and more about the situation he thought about earlier, but much worse….He blushed as he felt himself getting an erection over this. He wasn't this uncontrollable with his hormones.

" , can you make that pass a few minutes later, I need to go to the bathroom yoi."

"Yeah sure….got it! Here let me get a pen….and here is the pass! Ah, bye Marco see you later!"

Marco couldn't have ran any faster than he did then.

* * *

Pov switch

Ace questioned what he did to make Marco run away like that but, shrugged at it. He turned to see Nami standing there with a smirk on her face, like she knew something he didn't….that was a unsettling smirk, what she knew and you didn't was a disaster that was bound to happen. As kids began to file in, he shook his head at the other before remembering he had to grade some papers before his next class started, running out the door Nami's laughter following him.

Once the third period was done, it was finally lunch time for Ace hooray! Although it had to happen during his fourth period, since he missed the chance to have it at the end of second period. He looked around to see who he was having today seeing Marco among them, to whom he smiled at before the door opened, the kendo teacher, or known as Zoro walked in.

"So Zoro you here to take a nap before the kendo club again?"

"Yeah you don't mind do you?"

"Nope~ there is spot in my office in the back, it's a couch so you can sleep there and I'll wake you up ok?"

"Thanks, I owe you one Ace."

"No problem! Anyway, I said we'd have a q and a so fire away! Yes you in the purple cat shirt!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I do not. Hahahahaha, getting personal already! Anything else?"

"Do you want a girlfriend, what do you prefer in a partner?"

"Well, no I don't want a girlfriend since I'm gay for one so sorry to the one in the purple shirt. Two I prefer blondes, don't know why though…."

"Wait you're a faggot teach? I knew there was something wrong with you when I was flirting with you and you didn't respond!"

Everything was silent for a moment before his laughter cut through it.

"I'm sorry that I'm not turned on by you, but I do have a preference and just because someone does doesn't mean everyone should. I can guarantee that a lot of the male teachers wouldn't look at you like that whether gay, straight or if you were they were age, no teacher wouldn't be attracted to you."

"You didn't just say that! I could get my father to get you fired!"

"That's why you said what you did, well I have 24 more other students plus the principal on my side and let me tell you how influential he is. Now I'm going to write you to the principal but whether you go there or somewhere else is your choice, here you go~"

Ace laughed as the fuming female left his class, not bothered in slightest as he turned back to his students, smiling at them.

"So does anyone else have any question?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I do! They are the people in the picture on my desk, here have a look! The one with the black hair to my right is Lu! His full name is Luffy, and the blonde one to my left is Sabo! I've known them since I was 7 for Sabo and ten for Lu!"

"You guys were so cute when you were younger teach!"

"Oi, I'm not cute! I'm was a stud when i was younger!"

"So how many girls did you get when you were younger Ace?"

"Nami, w-well I-"

"Aw Ace, you're blushing~"

"I hate you Belia…."

"Hahahahaha, love you too sweetie~"

The bell rang overhead, signaling the end of the day for the students, who let out a cheer with their teacher. This was the first day of the school year, and a certain someone didn't think they would survive the whole year with their teacher.

The months flew by with Ace teaching his classes while being with the other teachers and the meetings went by. It was now the middle of the school year,February the 14 in fact, Valentine's Day. And if you asked Ace how he received all these gifts on his desk without him noticing when he's been in his classroom almost the whole time(except when he was gone for ten minutes to go to the cafeteria but come on, all these gifts in that time span?)

He huffed as he sorted through the usual mail, some of the females not giving up even though he clearly said he wasn't interested. But what surprised him was the unsigned letter on his desk, it was in a blue envelope. He grabbed it looking front and back for a name, no luck, before he opened the top taking out the two pieces of paper stuck together.

He opened them, seeing that the letter came first. He began to read it.

 _, I hope you having a nice Valentine's Day. Ms. Bella told me to write you this letter because she thought it would help, with what I don't think I want to know….Anyway I want to give you this letter in hopes you will figure out who I am. I am a student and I know what could also happen if you were to engage with a student as me, but I couldn't stop looking at you the moment I meet you._

 _The way you smile brightens my day._

 _The way you laugh distracts me beyond, then I would admit to._

 _Who you are, reels me in like a siren's song,_

 _And I find that I can't get enough of you…._

 _I'm sorry if this creeps you out. So I will leave it at here,_

 _Signed_

 _The Phoenix_

 _P.s I am male_

Ace was no doubt a tomato by now, no one having tried to sway him with words. And he had to say it was working, other didn't know this but he was a romantic sap when it came to these types of things. Although he was also the type to like things wild and rough, he was what people called a mixed bag but hey that wasn't so bad.

Ace then took out the other piece of paper, showing a beautiful bright blue phoenix spreading it's wings as if it was about to take off. Ace remembered the first day of school, one of the questions he was also asked was what was his favorite animal, he had replied it was a Phoenix. Ace smiled at the thoughtfulness as he put the letter in his dryer for safe keeping because he definitely wanted to find out who was behind the letter….

But how he would do that is the question….

He could asked Nami!

Also good thing it was his second period class as well….He quickly walked to the door but went back to grab the letter then proceeding to go to Nami. When he got there, he heard Nami talking about recessions and inflation when he knock. Nami opened the door, Ace quickly pulling her aside holding up the letter.

"Nami do you know whose this is?"

"Yes, in fact I do."

"Will you-"

"No, I won't tell you Ace, so don't ask. I promised to keep it a secret."

" , what is that letter."

Ace turned around to see the questioning and hateful eyes(On the letter) looking toward him, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, this? It's a letter I received from one of the teachers, it has no name on it and got mixed up with the all the gifts on my desk, I'm trying to find who gave it to me."

"Hey !"

Ace internally groaned at the voice that called out his name, revealing the student who had called him a faggot at the beginning of the year. He later found out that he name was Lilith Lucilia, and if someone were to say he didn't like her would be the understatement of the year.

"Yes, Lilith?"

"I know who left that on your desk!"

"That's ok Lilith, I can figure it out by my-"

"It was Marco Newgate! Hahahahaha! What a queer!"

Everyone turned to Marco including Ace, the person in question had a horrified look on their face before everyone irrupted into laughter. Marco hung his head down low about to get up and walk out the door never to come back when a voice cut through the crowd.

"Everyone silence!"

The room went quiet turning back to the front, as all went silent after his outburst. Ace was gritting his teeth, looking pissed but the way Marco was being treated was inexcusable!

"Lilith, go to the principal, now! No arguing!"

"I just told you the little-!"

"So help me, Lilith if you don't go out this room in a few moments, will be the least of your problems! Move!"

Lilith gave a low growl as Ace held his head in his hand before remembering he needed to talk to Marco. Ace walked over to the boy who held his head down, tapping on the desk getting the attention of the other, before turning to Nami.

"You don't mind that I'm going to take him to the counselor right?"

"Go ahead Ace, he will be excused for this time."

Ace nodded his head surprised that Marco was already heading out the door, following quickly after the boy. Before he could make the turn to go to the counselor's office, he grabbed Marco's arm pulling him in the direction of his classroom. Once they got there, Ace closed the door and locked it before pushing Marco toward a desk in front of his. Ace went to his desk, sitting down in it as Marco did the same at the desk he was pushed toward.

"Tell me yoi, why am I here?"

"You're here because I wanted to know who wrote the letter."

Ace started to walk back Around the desk, standing in front of Marco, the teen not lifting up his head as he spoke.

"You found out, so why am I he-"

"Because I want to know how you really feel….I have to say your feelings, make me conflicted for sure but…."

Ace watched as the other boy got up walking up to him, raising a eyebrow when they came face to face. Ace took a step back, Marco taking a step forward for each one he did until he was practically sitting on the desk.

"I told you teacher, I liked you the moment I saw you yoi."

Ace watched as Marco leaned forward, not waiting, meeting the other half way. Ace felt hands run down his back, before settling themselves on his ass moaning as Marco squeezed them giving the other the opportunity to French kiss him. Ace squealed in surprise as the other lifted him up, pushing him onto the desk back first. Ace blushed, opening his mouth to protest what they were doing when his mouth was covered again.

When they parted Marco was wearing a smirk of satisfaction, hands moving onto his shirt. Ace quickly grabbed the others hands as he felt it being unbuttoned.

"Marco, we cannot do this here! We can-"

"Get caught I know but if you say you want to have a relationship with me, I have to tell you something. I'm very good at getting what I want , and am very rough when the situation calls for it yoi."

Marco let him up, confusing Ace, as he went back to the desk. Ace watched as the other packed his stuff up, going to the door unlocking it. But without turning, the other said.

"I think you might want to take care of your problem teach you only have a few minutes before third period."

And with that the door closed, with Ace looking down, blushing at the fact he had a erection. He groaned, rushing to the door, to the bathroom holding his dress shirt as low as he could. Marco would be the death of him, he was sure of it.

* * *

Pov switch

"So did it work, my darling student?"

"It did yoi. Thank you Ms. Belia."

"No need Marco, I always thought he needed someone so when you came I thought this would be for the best. Dog yeah, Don't break his heart brat or I will ruin you, understand?"

"Crystal yoi."

* * *

There you go everyone! Happy ending! I will be getting a little something extra up for a second part, since I can't pass the opportunity up! I hope you enjoyed this little short story, and I will C ya later~

Sapphire :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hey, hey all! Let me tell you, woah, school is kicking me around! Sorry for the lack of updates but with my finals and getting ready for them I haven't had time to think so I'm working on things one at a time! I'll update all my other stories when school is out and trust when I say I can't wait for that! So in the mean time, enjoy this last part of The Phoenix's Secret! Enjoy :3

* * *

"Alright, who's ready for summer?!"

It was the first class of day which was the last day of school and Ace was just as excited as his students were. Ace couldn't help the fact that he had the mentality of a five year old.

"Ok so for those of you here, we can either choose to do something like outside or we can have free time! We can do both as well since it's outside!"

"What do you mean by do something outside?"

"Like we can play football, some other sport or a water balloon fi-"

"I'm down with the water balloon fight, who else is?!"

The students cheered giving Ace the answer he needed.

"Alright students, let's go see the janitor!"

Ace grabbed a piece before writing on it for his other mods to meet him outside in the courtyard be he started to walk out the room with the handful of students that were following him, to the janitor's closet. It wasn't a long walk so when they got there Ace knocked on the door in a sequence before the door opened to show Usopp and Franky.

"Hey guys, me and my students are planning to do a water balloon fight! Can you give me some balloons to accomplish this with?"

"Ace bro! We SUPER can! Right Usopp?"

"Yeah, we can. Now where did I put them? Here they are!"

"Thanks Usopp bro! Come see us to tell us what happened ok?"

"Ok! Alright everyone let's go to the courtyard!"

Ace and his students ran to the courtyard, Ace getting the house ready for the fight then them getting all the balloons filled. Ace laughed as his students both made teams, the girls having one less than the boys started to pull him over to their side.

"We're sure to win with Mr. Portgas !"

Ace laughed before adding,

"Take NO Prisoners girls!"

"Yeah!"

So throughout the day Ace went back and forth between the courtyard and the janitor's so his classes could continue the water war. So it was the last class and he was waiting for his last class to show thinking of the wars.

Period 1 Girls won.

Period 2 Girls won again(Ace had to admit they were killing it).

Period 3 Boys won(Ace had told the winnings of the first two to see if they would get pumped up, and it seems that did the trick).

So now it was fourth period and his whole class was here, including Marco. Ace smiled at her students as he tossed one of the water balloons in the air into his hand again.

"Alright darling students of mine, me and the classes before you had water balloon fights but I'll give you the same option I gave everyone ok?"

He saw nods.

"Alright then! All in favor of free time then the water balloon fight?"

Only Lilith raised her hand.

"Alright water balloons it is! And just to let you know boys, the girls have two wins and you one, so I hope you can at least tie! The girls have one less since I pretty sure Lilith will be sitting out so I'll be on their team!"

The teams got in line waiting for the signal for the fight to begin when Ace called it.

"Go!"

All bets were off as people ran and balloons went flying. Boy after girl and vise versa went out both teams being equal before it came down to Marco and Ace themselves. Ace practically felt the other's gaze burning a hole into him, Ace grinned as it gave him an idea and without turning he yelled.

"Hey can someone throw a balloon at me I'm getting pretty heated!"

Ace almost felt the balloons being thrown at him before he even finished his sentence since, he knew most of his students still liked him in that way. He smirked as he saw Marco's eyes traveling down his body before Ace gently threw one of balloons under handed, having it land perfectly on Marco's head, it bursting on him.

The girls squealed as they ran over to Ace hugging him since they can't lift him up. Ace grinned knowingly at the other as the other boys either asking him what happened or giving him a pat on the back for surviving so long. Ace then thought 'why not' as he did his finally for Marco as he unbuttoned his shirt getting silence all around, taking it off and ringing it out. He then turned to his students acting Innocent as he folded his shirt in two ringing it out even more.

"What, did I do something?"

"No teacher you're fine! Are you….going to leave your shirt off?"

"For now since it's still wet, why?"

"No reason…."

Ace laughed as boys and girls alike stared at him but he didn't dare turn around to see Marco's reaction, in fear the other saw through him. They had another round since they still had time, Ace quickly going to the cafeteria to get what he had been saving for his last class since he couldn't do it for everyone plus this was his favorite class.

Once he came back with the box his students were no doubt confused.

"Since you guys are my favorite group of my classes, and don't tell the others that by the way! Anyway! Here are some popsicles, I saved in the cafeteria fridge but you don't have to take one if you don't want to-"

Ace was literally bombarded by his students and their smiles as he handed out popsicles to them.

"Thank you Mr. Portgas!"

"Your welcome, you guys!"

It was now officially the beginning of summer vacation, and all the students were going home. He walked to his classroom, shirt now on as he entered the room sighing at the sight of all the paperwork on his desk. It was time to get started….

Ace had gotten at least a stack done for grading on his A-day students while he still had B-day grades and paperwork from his job. He had his hand over his eyes as he heard the door to his room opening, taking his hand off his eyes seeing Marco locking the door….This can't be good.

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah I do yoi."

Marco walked around his desk, to the back of Ace's chair who swung his arms around it around Ace's neck. Marco then began to pepper kisses along his neck, making Ace squirm in his seat trying to focus on his papers.

"Marco, please, I really need to grade these. I've been neglecting them for you these past few days, and I really need to catch up!"

"Alright yoi, I understand."

Ace's mind then shot a flare warning that something was terrible wrong with Marco giving up on him that easily but whatever got the other off his back….Ace heard the scraping of a chair moving back, him being glad that Marco took his-Aaaahhh!

Ace looked down to see Marco had not only tricked him, but was now under his desk rubbing him through his pants. Ace tried to grab Marco's hands but that just reversed on him as the other caught his hands, holding them with one hand as the other unzipped his pants.

"Marco, we're on school grounds, plea-nnngghhhh!"

"I need help to test something , and since you are my teacher, it's only natural you assume the responsibility yoi."

Ace blushed as he let the other do what he wanted. Marco stopped touching him, hand moving the sides of his pants and boxers down revealing his cock to the cool air. Marco licked up it, making Ace go triple shades darker to the light red he was adoring his whole body.

"Teacher look at how flushed you are, I like my favorite color on you."

Ace was literally gasping for air, biting on his lip to prevent his moans from getting out. Ace was about to let a moan out when the taste of cotton filled his mouth, looking down only to see his shirt riding up, and in his mouth.

Ace was panting as Marco started to suck him off under his desk. He had his still wet shirt in his mouth trying, prying to the gods that he wouldn't out a moan. It was after school but people were still wandering around the school for activities and the last thing Ace wanted was for someone to catch him getting a blowjob from a student. He thrust forward desperately as he wanted to get off quickly, but the hands on his thighs prevented him from doing so.

"What did I say Mr. Portgas? Be a good boy and I'll reward you."

"P-Please Mar-aaahhhh!"

"You might want to keep it down or someone will hear your lewd moans yoi."

Ace couldn't stop the moan(even if muffled, it was loud) from spilling his mouth as Marco began to play with his nipples. The simulation from both parts had him cumming in Marco's mouth, who swallowed it completely. The arch in Ace's back let up as he came down from his high, before he yelled when his chair was push back, Marco standing in front of him with a predatory gaze.

"M-Marco?"

"My turn yoi. Mind bending over Teacher?"

Ace didn't know why his body was complying with Marco's demands but all he knew was his body was betraying him and he didn't mind at all.

"Marco let's think about th-eeppppppp!"

"Careful someone might hear you. *Chuckle*

Ace was now face first in the papers on his desk, which he was grading a few moments ago, biting his lip as the other started to roughly massage his ass that was still covered still technically his boxers were on just not covering his dick.

"How lewd are you you're already hard from me doing this? I wonder what my classmates will think when I took you on their graded papers? What will the girls think when they found out about me claiming you on this very desk."

Ace banged his head lightly on the desk, trying his best not release any noises but Marco talking dirty was definitely he needed to stop or Ace wouldn't last much long even without Marco's touches.

"Tell me , where do you keep your lube?"

"Marco, that's inappropriate I don't-Aawwwhhhhhh!"

"I don't think I can last much longer teacher."

"The third drawer to the bottom on the right. Please Marco hurry up before someone comes~"

"Your wish is my command yoi~"

Ace felt like the wait was an eternity as he waited for the other to slick up his cock so it wouldn't hurt Ace as it went in. Although he didn't have to wait long as he felt the other teasing his entrance with his cock, making him squirm back to get the other inside of him preparing him be damned.

"Hold on I need to prepare you or else it will hurt~"

"Look you bastard, either you fuck me now or you're not getting any for a month! Now put your cock in me Marco and fuck my brains out!"

"As you want yoi."

Ace gasped as Marco thrusted in him all in one go, all the way to the hilt of body, making him a moaning mess as the other tried to get better angle.

"You're so tight yoi. I might come in a few minutes with the way you look like right now Ace, I don't think I last that long."

Ace honestly couldn't get enough of Marco being in him, call him a slut but this felt so good. He didn't think he ever want it to-

"Aaahhhhhh! Marco~ Harder~ Right there~ I can't~"

"Right here? Ace?"

"Yes! There, don't stop please~"

Ace was so deep in the pleasure he was receiving that he was taken by surprise when Marco took himself out, leaving Ace whimpering for the lost, squealing as he was now turned around, sitting in Marco's lap on his chair as Marco pounded in him from below. Ace doesn't know where Marco learned to do all this but all he cared about was the instant stretching his abused hole was going through.

Ace closing his eyes at the feeling of his nipple in Marco's mouth while the other was in Marco's fingers being tweaked. Ace thanked whoever was above to Marco's ability to be able to multitask as he was quickly reaching his edge as well as feeling Marco on that same edge.

"Ace I'm g-gonna-inside or out?"

"I-inside…."

Both of them came at the same time, Ace cumming over his chest and shirt as Marco came inside him moaning and rutting against him , riding out both their orgasams. Ace was still coming down from his high when he was surprised when his back hit his desk.

"I don't know about you but I still have to punish you for that little stunt you pulled at the courtyard."

Ace gulped hoping he could get out of this witho-

"Ace! Why is the door locked?"

Ace was so screwed….both literally and figuratively….

* * *

Again sorry for the lack of updates but I have to focus when it's due so I'll update in a week's time since that's when school is out! I hoped you enjoyed and I will see you later!

Sapphire~ :3


End file.
